


If at the dawn

by pengukat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Sloppy Makeouts, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengukat/pseuds/pengukat
Summary: Eve strikes up a conversation with a woman in a bathroom.





	If at the dawn

She felt the weighty, feline gaze upon her and so she turned in its direction. 

On first glance, the owner of the gaze was unremarkable, average, but that was a mistake. The moment lingered. The image of the woman's face began to burn itself into Eve's retinas.

The other woman broke it off first, abruptly, and Eve felt adrift, like a taut lifeline had snapped and she was left holding one end. 

She blinked, waiting for the feeling of unbalance to pass.

"Wear it down."

Eve turned around. The other woman had been lingering at the exit. Now she prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The woman stopped in her tracks, eyes darting back to her. She looked taken aback at having received a response.

"Your hair," she supplied finally, gesturing to her own head. "It's nice. Don't tamp it down."

A nervous giggle escaped from Eve's body without warning.

She followed up with an immediate grimace. What the fuck was that?

The other woman raised an eyebrow in a perfect arch. 

Eve's world shrunk to that single eyebrow. What the fuck was THAT?

"Well," the other woman smiled, and oh god, how had Eve not run out of fucks yet, "have a good day." 

The universal sign off. An indication that the conversation was over, and that she was going to leave, and Eve was never going to see her again.

"Wait!" 

The imperative was out of her mouth before Eve even knew why.

The woman paused again. This time, there was an air of impatience. "Did you need something?"

Eve thought fast. "I, ah, thank you?" She pointed to her hair. "No one's ever said that to me before. It's always just, I don't know. Tangled. Messy. In the way." 

The woman swallowed. "Don't say that. It's beautiful," she whispered, and the last thing Eve had ever expected would happen was that the sight of her hair could actually move someone to tears.

But Eve was probably imagining it. She'd just met this woman today. It was probably just a trick of the light, shining off the other woman's eyes, maybe the woman's eyes were just unnaturally large and still, lazy pools of liquid emotion and -

Someone cleared their throat. 

Eve blinked. She had moved towards the other woman without even knowing it.

"I have some work I should be getting to right now," said the other woman.

"Oh right, yeah, I should let you go, sorry for keeping you." The words tripped out of Eve's mouth. "You probably have patients to see, charts to sign, drugs to push. Haha." 

The woman remained glued to the door.

"I should do what I came to do, too," Eve jerked her thumb in an overly enthusiastic motion towards the bathroom stall. God, WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING.

"Bladder health is very important," the woman agreed.

"Haha."

"Haha."

Neither of them was moving. Why was neither of them moving?

"Are you here to visit someone on this floor?" the woman inquired. Her accent was so beautiful.

Why was she here again? Oh, right. It had been important. This - talking to this woman, keeping her here, continuing the conversation - suddenly seemed much more important, though.

"No. Yeah. God, I shouldn't even be here today," Eve blurted.

The other woman suddenly looked interested.

That was a good sign. Eve decided to keep talking. "Yeah, just some work stuff. Got some questions to ask. I'm going to be in a world of trouble if they find out I'm here though. Haha."

"Haha."

The woman stepped back inside the bathroom and let the door shut behind her.

She got closer. Eve resisted the urge to back up.

They were practically toe to toe. Eve had to crane her neck to look up at the other woman's face.

"Your perfume is - wow."

"Do you like it?"

"It's very - distinctive."

"Do you like it?" 

Eve breathed in, deeply. Her eyes fluttered. She hadn't felt like this in years. 

Without warning, the other woman's hands were cupping her face. Grasping her neck. 

Eve was on fire. 

"I'm married," she blurted. 

The other woman's eyes widened in amusement. "Is that what you think this is about?"

Her thumbs were pressing against Eve's pulse points. Eve felt light-headed, faint, drunk, on something; she reached out, blindly, clinging to the first thing she could.

The woman was soft, and hard, and firm, and perfect to the touch. 

Eve ran out of fucks to give.

"I'm so terribly sorry if I have misunderstood the situation," Eve said humbly, "and I never do anything like this, and I literally have no idea what I'm doing, but would you mind very much if I kissed you right now? I think I'll die if I don't."

There was a long, still, silence, as fingers traced gently over Eve's face, Eve's neck, Eve's cheeks, Eve's lips.

"Well." Finally, the other woman spoke. "We can't have you dying on us now, can we?" 

Eve didn't wait for further permission. She stood on her tiptoes, craned her head back, and kissed her, and oh, oh, oh, FUCK, the woman was kissing back, and Eve forgot where she was, and what she was doing here, and even her own name. 

There was probably somewhere Eve needed to be. There was probably somewhere they both needed to be.

"Sorry for keeping you from work," Eve muttered against the other woman's lips. She wasn't that sorry. Not really.

"It's not important right now," the other woman muttered back, digging her fingers into Eve's hair, moving her lips to Eve's neck, and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Are you going to get into trouble?" Eve teased. 

"Oh, so much," the woman breathed, and Eve leaned back, out of reach. 

"I don't - I don't want you to get fired or anything." This was literally the most important thing that had happened to Eve in the past ten years, but she wasn't about to ruin someone's life for it.

Suddenly, the other woman's expression became unreadable. "It's not important."

"What, you don't like your job?" Eve laughed, breathlessly.

"I love my job." 

"Then all the more reason that -"

Eve tried to step back from the woman, again, but the woman's grip on her was ironclad. 

"Right now, this is the only thing I want." There was urgency in her voice. "Worry about later, later."

Eve didn't need further convincing. She pressed her lips to the woman's jaw, letting her hands wander up and down the woman's back. She wanted to reach higher, lower, all the places she wanted to go but didn't dare reach. As Eve lavished attention on the woman's skin, the other woman slowly guided them into the open bathroom stall and locked the door behind them. She pushed Eve against the bathroom door, and Eve flipped them around, continuing where she had left off. She liked to be the one doing the pinning. The woman didn't complain.

"This is very inconsiderate of us," Eve murmured into the V of the woman's open-necked shirt. 

"Trust me, I am being very considerate right now," the woman arched her neck, gasping. 

Eve's fingers fumbled with the woman's buttons and stilled. "I don't even know your name."

"I don't know yours either."

Eve looked into her eyes. "Hi. I'm Eve."

The woman hesitated.

"If you're about to say, 'I'm Adam,' please don't, because I've heard it before, and I might have to hurt you." 

"Do you promise?" The woman smirked. "Thought you said you never do anything like this."

"I don't," Eve looked down. "Usually on third dates. And it's been years. And not with - women. Never with women before," she admitted. 

A smile tugged at the woman's lips. "I'm honoured." 

"Oh, stop," Eve chuckled, batting at her in mock annoyance, trying to keep the flush from rising to her cheeks. "If anything, the honour - the honour is all mine."

"Eve, you are so, so, adorable," responded the woman, kissing her hungrily. 

"So - ah - to whom do I owe this honour?"

"I'm - Vi."

V? Just a letter? "Is that short for something?" Eve wondered aloud.

"Stop thinking about what to call me, and start thinking about what you want to do to me," the woman suggested.

Eve grinned. That sounded like a very pleasant idea indeed.

Everything else could wait until after.


End file.
